Destiny's Intertwined
by DestinedPromises
Summary: Basically This is my first fanfiction I wrote based on Kingdom Hearts.. and its about Sora going on a date with Kairi sailing across the vast waters on Destiny Islands, I know my summary sucks blah  Rated K  :


**Ok first of all, this is my first kingdom hearts fanfiction Yay XD haha and im proud of it to say the least.. ive been a big Kingdom Hearts fangirl, ever since 2002, I was eight years old at the time, and I began to fall in love with the game completely. Everything from the amazing storyline to the amazing theme songs done by Utada Hikaru, and I feel everytime I complete a Kingdom Hearts game I feel emotional and I will cry depending on what happens, anyways enjoy! ^^**

White fluffy clouds lingered across the clear blue skies on destiny islands, and the sun shined brightly upon a young boys face, this boy was named Sora. He let in a deep breathe, smelling the tangy odor of salt and listened to the gentle waves swishing back and forth on the island. "Relaxing?" a soft voice giggled, it was Kairi standing over him, smiling. Sora blushed but tried to cover his red cheeks. "uh, yeah, hi kairi. Sora said nervously. Sora secretly liked Kairi, but she already knew, and she liked him sat down next him. "the breeze feels so great today, we should go sailing! Kairi giggled. "oh gosh is Riku coming too? Sora rolled his eyes, wasn't there ever a time where Kairi and Sora could be by themselves? "well I was thinking just me and you could go, we need to spend more time together anyways.. Riku can be.. quite a jerk sometimes. Kairi gazed over at Sora. "yeah, but.. what time are we gonna go sailing? Sora gazed up at two seagulls flying around. "i was thinking maybe this afternoon, then we could watch the sunset together.. and possibly if we could stay out longer.. we can watch the stars. Kairi grinned. " I would love too! Sora jumped up and danced around along with kairi watching and giggling. "well, I have to go get some supplies for the raft were gonna take, and some food. See you later Sora. Kairi waved as she walked towards the cove. Sora blushed, "yes.. I get to go on a date with Kairi! She really likes me! Instead of that jerk Riku! Haha. Sora crossed his arms. "i seriously doubt that" said a annoyed voice. Riku stood clinching his fists. "why would she want to spend time with you? Obviously, I can take care of kairi more than you can". Riku chuckled. "Knock it off Riku, you don't know anything about Kairi! Sora's face turned a deep red . "jeeze, calm down... well, I'll catch you later... im gonna go hang out with Tidus and Wakka, keep away from Kairi! Riku shouted as ran off. "what a jerk". Sora stood shaking his head.

Later during the afternoon, Sora waited for Kairi out by the dock, above the sunset looked like a rainbow had melted into the sky. "cmon Sora! Kairi loaded the small boat out onto the vast waters, Sora stepped into the small boat looking around him as the boat started moving. "uh.. are we gonna stay out till nightfall? Sora looked around as he jumped into the boat. "yeah.. what you afraid of the dark or something? Kairi giggled. "n-no! I'm just worried about sharks, yeah sharks, because they come out at night! Sora's face had flushed a dark red. There was a long silence between them, then a slight giggle coming from Kairi. "wha- whats so funny? Ok maybe I am afraid of the dark, don't tell Riku That! Sora tried to cover his blushing cheeks. "i wont, don't worry. Your so funny Sora, such a lazy bum. Kairi giggled. Sora gazed over at Kairi. "_Man, shes beautiful.. just look at her.. how could she like Riku? he cant be the one for her, she needs someone that will treat her right_. Sora thought to himself. "Hey Sora, we should do this more often together! Kairi grinned, then noticed Sora looked kind of I'll. "Sora.. you ok? Kairi immediately stopped the boat and walked over to Sora. " you look seasick.." I am seasick! Sora said muffled, he began to gag and leaned over the boat. "what did you eat, or drink before you got on the boat? Kairi asked Sora as she helped him up. "wait.. That Jerk! He put soap in my drink! I knew something didn't taste right! Kairi watched as Sora flailed around in anger, balling his fists into the air. "Wow, that was just really, immature what he did, your better than that Sora, I know you are. Kairi smiled. "thanks kairi, you know.. your the only one who really cheers me up, and makes me feel happ- Sora felt something cold brush against his cheek, kairi had leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, in a split second Sora's face began to flush a dark red, not believing what had just happened, words couldn't describe what Sora was feeling inside now. "tha- thanks, Kairi. Sora chuckled nervously. " Sora, I did that because, I.. really.. really like you, and I believe in you more than anyone else does, don't ever forget what I just said now. Kairi said softly.. her blue eyes began to sparkle and shine like crystals. Above, a dark curtain had fell over the afternoon sky, and was studded with shining white diamonds, Sora gazed up with Kairi at the dark mantle across the sky.

"look at all of those stars, those stars could be other worlds you can can visit someday... some of the worlds are still consumed by the heartless, eventually by the darkness in peoples hearts who began to fight over the light, but the true light shall return and restore the worlds, by the boy who holds the key.


End file.
